


An Interview, Not a Date

by orphan_account



Series: Tales from the TribeTwelve Flower Shop [2]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steph goes to interview Evan, the coowner of music shop HybridNOT my au, i simply play around within it
Relationships: Evan/Stephanie (Everyman HYBRID)
Series: Tales from the TribeTwelve Flower Shop [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562272
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	An Interview, Not a Date

Steph stops out on the street, taking her camera out of her bag to snap a quick shot of the storefront. The sign across the top was made of a dark wood, curling white letters of faded paint spelling out "Hybrids". The windows were a little grimy but she could still clearly make out the circular, spiralling arrangement of assorted string and brass instruments, and the spread of vinyls laid out in the display. She smiled and waved a little at the man she could see at the till staring at her ,a little open mouthed, and opened the wooden door. A bell jangled somewhere in the shop, and it was a pleasant ringing sound that echoed throughout. Though the shop was small, it was arranged nicely so it felt spacious and warm, instruments and music lining the walls in a beautiful variety of woods and colours. 

"Hi there, I'm Stephanie. I've come to write about Hybrids, I emailed the shop last week. Are you Evan?" Though she stood not much taller than the cello propped against the faded red counter, she exuded a fierce, perhaps defensive, confidence, hair pulled back from her face and worn satchel stuffed full of anything she might need. For a second the man just smiled at her, looking slightly dazed and in awe. While she waited for him to respond, Steph looked a little closer at him. His hair, like the rest of him, was a little haphazard, just long enough to cover his ears, and though she tried not to pass judgement on it, thinking of her writing, she found it a little endearing. His eyes were a striking blue, a notable contrast to the darkness of his hair. So lost in him, dazed by him she was that she jumped a little when he spoke.  
"Uh! Yeah, thats me. I'm Evan. Nice to meet you...?"  
She internally rolled her eyes.  
"Steph."  
"Steph! Nice to meet you, Steph." He stuck out a hand across the counter and beamed at her. She took it and shook it firmly. She believed in a good, strong handshake, though couldn't help noticing how soft his hands were, and how his fingers lingered.  
"Cold hands," he remarked. "Your heart must be practically on fire."  
"Steady on there! We only just met, handsome." She crooked a little smile at him, laughing slightly. Evan stuttered and flushed, apologising profusely while he came around from behind the til, almost tripping over his own feet as much as he tripped over his words, as he went to flip the sign on the door from 'OPEN' to 'CLOSED'.  
"I am so, so sorry Steph, I didn't mean to but uh, ah goodness you're just so pretty- uh, didnt mean to overstep there."  
"Why don't you be a dear and answer some questions for me first, okay? Then we can get to whatever else you'd like to." Steph smiled. "Do you mind if I just record this conversation? It makes it easier to write later on."  
"Of course not! Uhh.. come here! Come sit on.." Evan moved around as he spoke, smiling and almost seeming to bounce a little on the balls of his feet.  
"Why don't we sit on the piano stool?" Steph suggested, a small smile playing across her lips as she watched him, unable to stop herself from being charmed. Evan nodded, going over to the corner populated by piano related items. 

"Why not come over and take a seat on my... lap." He began to gesture to the small space next to where he sat but Steph, with a job to do, gave him a withering stare and he trailed off, flushing even redder than before.  
"Come on sugar, we agreed on an interview not a date. Lets get business out of the way before we think about pleasure, hmm?" Steph's tone was teasing and light but Evan floundered, sputtering and turning red.  
"Of course! My apologies." Steph shook her head a little at the energy from the man, reaching into her bag for the recording device. 

As she began to ask questions about the shop and his music, Steph saw a change in him. There was a passion behind that haphazard figure, that when he started talking about the awkwardness ,and the almost accidental flirting she found so endearing, melted away to see a much more confident man, at ease. Somewhere in his speech she stopped listening to what he was saying and just started watching him. His faded tshirt, she saw, was an old band shirt, one that she noticed was frequently featured in the store, and became a sign of love not lack of care. His hands gesticulated, perhaps more wildly than necessary for the story, and Steph was almost captivated by them. Her silent reverie was broken when a small crackle sounded, followed by a tinny version of Elvis' 'Can't Help Falling In Love'. Evan stopped and shook his head grinning, though a deep blush coloured his skin.  
"Vin! Could you not hun? I'm trying to give an interview." A hearty laugh sounded from somewhere in the back room, and the music shut off. Evan turned back to Steph, rubbing his neck a little awkwardly but still smiling with that passion behind his eyes."I'm sorry about him."  
"No, don't be!" Steph grinned and winked quickly. "Maybe he was right sugar."  
"Is there anything else you wanted from me?" There was a twinkle- perhaps a smoulder?- in his eyes, though she suspected the almost innuendo was unintentional.  
"I think we're just about done here, I just want a few photos of you, handsome." Evan, predictably, spluttered. "For my article?"  
"Oh! Of course, yes, what else would it be for." While Evan stared off in mild confusion, Steph whipped her camera out and caught a few shots of him staring vacantly, then laughing at her as he saw the camera. She secretly thought he looked quite beautiful like that, with the instruments and music lined up behind him.  
"If you could just be a darling and stand behind the till again..yep!" Steph directed him for this shot, catching him with elbows leant against the counter and a beam of sunlight illuminating his softly smiling face. "I believe that's everything I need now, thank you very much! I'll contact you again when the article is written." Steph turned off the recorder and her camera, turning towards the door to leave. 

"Oh, leaving so soon?" Evan sounded somewhere on the edge of genuinely sad and flirtatious.  
"I'll see you around sweetheart." Steph smiled, pushing the door open and turning back to look at him. "If you want to see me sooner maybe you should take me on that date, loverboy." As she walked out onto the street she couldn't help but let out a small sigh, and hoped that hopeless boy took her seriously.  
Evan watched her leave, absolutely awestruck, and Vinny laughed in the background.


End file.
